


Boys?...Girls

by smolwritergurl



Category: Lemonade Mouth (2011)
Genre: Bisexual Panic, F/F, mo being bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl
Summary: Olivia thinks she knows what she wants...but not as much as Mo knows.
Relationships: Mo Banjaree/Olivia White
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Boys?...Girls

"Then, Wen kissed me and...I kind of ran", Oliva mumbled. Mo and Olivia were in Olivia's backyard, laying down on the grass, looking up at the clouds.

"I thought you liked him", Mo replied, looking over at her friend. Olivia sighed and rolled on her side to face Mo.

"I do! I just...", the singer trailed off.

"You're scared", Mo concluded. "Aw, Livie." Olivia rolled her eyes and got up.

"I'm not...scared", she mumbled, kicking the leaves on the ground, it was just beginning to seem like autumn. "I'm just..."

"Scared", Mo laughed, sitting up.

"Mo!", Olivia exclaimed, throwing some leaves at her friend. Mo then got up and threw some leaves at Olivia. It ended being a 5 minute leaf fight between the two best friends.

Mo and Olivia fell back against the grass, side by side, when they finished their fight.

"...We should just forget about boys", Mo sighed. She looked over at Olivia. She had her eyes shut, letting the breeze touch her face. "Liv?"

"What did you say?", Olivia asked, opening her eyes and looking over at Mo. Mo shook her head and smiled. Olivia sighed. "We should just forget about boys." 

"That's what I...never mind", Mo replied. 

"We should...go camping!", Olivia said, excitedly. She looked at Mo thoughtfully. "Please! We could camp in the woods over there!"

"Seriously?", Mo laughed. She stopped when she saw the determined expression on Olivia's face. 

"Seriously", the singer stated. "...If your parents say anything...just tell them that you're spending the night at my house."

"Liv-", Mo started. Olivia shook her head. It was clear that the plan wasn't up for negotiation. "Fine." 

Mo wasn't particularly upset about the camping part...it was the Olivia part that made her anxious. She meant a lot more than was implied when she said "We should just forget about boys." A lot more than Olivia knew. 

Later that same day, Mo arrived at Olivia's house at approximately 5:26 pm. Olivia found a tent and some sleeping bags in the attic. 

Before they left, they made some sandwiches and packed some crackers, cheese, and most importantly...chocolate chips. 

Olivia was practically bouncing off the walls. It was rare that she spent time with Mo, it was usually her, Mo, and Stella, or Mo was off with Scott. They never had one-on-one time that often. 

The woods were only a couple yards from Liv's house. So, if they needed to, they could just run back to her house. 

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!!!", Olivia urged, forcefully pushing Mo out the door. Mo couldn't help but laugh at her friend, she was excited, Mo didn't even get why. 

\--

"I feel like a girl scout", Olivia stated, finishing putting up the tent. Mo laughed. 

"I was a girl scout", she replied. "Worst 2 years of my life." Olivia looked over at her, almost as if to study her. 

"Mmmm I can't see it", Olivia said, smiling. Mo playfully rolled her eyes and went over to sit next to Olivia in the tent. Olivia leaned her head on Mo's shoulder. Mo tried her hardest to hide her blush. 

"I'm kind of hungry", Mo stated, awkwardly. She shifted away from Olivia, getting up and leaving the tent. She grabbed a sandwich from the mini cooler they brought with them. 

"Can you get mine too?", Olivia's soft voice called out from the tent. Mo nodded even though Olivia couldn't see it.

\--

"Are you and Scott...", Olivia trailed off. The two girls were nestled in their sleeping bags, having "girl talk". 

"We're not together at the moment", Mo stated. There wasn't really sadness in her voice either. "Our "on-again off-again" relationship is currently "off-again"." She looked over at Olivia. Even with it being dark out, Mo could still see the sparkle in Olivia's eyes. "Go to sleep." She laughed as she threw a pillow at Olivia. 

"Hey, Mo?", Olivia asked, touching Mo's arm. 

"Yeah, Liv?", Mo replied, trying to sound calm. 

"Would you...ever just ditch boys...forever?", Liv asked. "Like...date girl?" 

"Yes!", Mo exclaimed, a little too eagerly. "I mean...maybe...now go to sleep." 

The only sounds that were heard after that was Olivia's breathing and the insects outside the tent. 

\--

"Mo, last night when I asked you that question...you seemed so sure", Olivia started to say, folding up her sleeping bag. 

"I am sure", Mo replied. "I've always been sure, Liv." 

"So...you like boys and girls?", the singer asked. Mo nodded. "Wow...wish I knew what I wanted...how did you find out." 

"Honest answer...girl scouts", Mo giggled. Olivia didn't do anything, she just looked like a confused puppy. "You'll figure out what you want." She put a comforting hand on Liv's shoulder. 

The two girls walked back to Olivia's house and didn't discuss their conversation again.


End file.
